


Can't Resist

by Sayl



Series: Felileth Drabbles [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foreplay, Glenn lives AU, It's not felileth if there isn't oral, Modern AU, No beta tho even tho Glenn lives, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayl/pseuds/Sayl
Summary: Days 1-4 of SmutemberByleth has been away at a conference and Felix is feeling grumpy at her absence. However, it seems that on the last day of the work week, she's made it her goal to torment her husband into arousal.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Felileth Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732855
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Can't Resist

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly self-indulgent lmao and obnoxiously long for porn but hey, I had fun with it.
> 
> Thanks Mel for the inspiration!

The conference call seems to go on forever, and thankfully he’s known most of the people in it for long enough that they’re simply accustomed to his usual scowl on the webcam. Felix sits slouched forward in his chair, elbow on his desk and chin on his palm as he taps his pen against the wood in an impatient, rhythmic manner. His mic is muted strategically, so that the constant tapping and irritated groans don’t disrupt the CEO when he’s talking...or his father and the rest of the board. Despite being the COO, Felix has gotten exponentially good at only chiming in when absolutely necessary while the others do most of the talking, and it usually is to specify if he thinks an idea is stupid and inefficient or if it’s “fine”. They’ve all learned by this point that “fine” is the most positive answer he gives and is basically a green light for implementation. A flick of the mute button on his headset, and another to follow once he’s said what he needs. Rinse and repeat for the hour that the meeting goes on.

Usually, they have these meetings in person, but every so often Dimitri has to travel for business, and it’s easier to still have everyone in a meeting together than try to communicate it all over again via _email_. His inbox gets spammed often enough as it is with junk mail and employees hitting ‘reply all’ to company-wide emails like morons. So while the CEO is out of town, they have to resort to online conference calls. 

Dimitri isn’t the only person out of town this week, however. While Dimitri had flown out west to close a deal with a new business partner, Byleth had flown out east for a conference. He doesn’t remember the details, but something to do with college professors around the country meeting for some networking and recruitment thing or another. Why she had to go doesn’t matter all that much. Work is work. But it doesn’t go unnoticed how much more dour Felix is when his wife goes away for an extended period. 

She’d be back by Saturday morning, just over a week after she left. He knows that’s tomorrow, but it feels like it’s been far longer already. And she never did sleep well on planes, she’d just pass out on the couch once she got home after a long overnight flight. 

His phone buzzes beside his mousepad, a quick glance over at the notification revealing her name. Considering Rodrigue and Ingrid have been discussing _finances_ for the better part of twenty minutes, Felix decides to zone out of the discussion for the moment. The money side of business had nothing to do with him anyway. He slides a finger over the screen to bring up the full message.

[Byleth 11:32am - original flight cancelled. caught an earlier flight. on my way home]

The corner of his lip tugs upward. While she’s still been gone too long for his liking, he’ll appreciate this stroke of luck. If she’s boarding the flight now, she should be home by tonight. 

He hadn’t been looking forward to another night alone in an empty bed, the only warm body near him that of their cat who tried to sleep on his face and suffocate him in the middle of the night half the time. 

[Felix 11:33am - Good. What time do you land? I’ll pick you up from the airport.]

[Byleth 11:34am - I’ll be landing before you get off work, hapi’s picking me up.]

[Byleth 11:34am - I boarded a while ago, so I’ll see you at home.]

A slight grimace at that, but he says nothing. Technically if she got home first, he’d see her sooner because he wouldn’t have to drive all the way back out to the airport. He had just selfishly wanted to be the first person she saw when she got back.

Whatever. She’s getting home a day early. _No complaining_ , he tells himself.

[Felix 11:36am - Fine. Make it up to me]

[Byleth 11:36am - bring me dinner and I will]

An amused huff. She knows when she’s at the advantage, and she doesn’t back down when he tries to pull ahead. He goes to type a response, but another message comes through first.

[Byleth 11:37am - don’t worry, I got you something too]

He quirks a brow. Got him something? What, like a souvenir? She wasn’t on _vacation_ she was at a glorified parent-teacher conference.

[Felix 11:38am - And what’s that _professor_? My report card?]

[Byleth 11:39am - well, if that’s how you’re gonna play it, sure. you have a D. I’m going to see if I can get an F out of you. now shut up]

A self-satisfied smirk ghosts across his sharp features, but it’s short-lived as almost immediately a second message comes in, and it’s an image. One that has his brows shooting upward as soon as it loads. 

Clearly it’s an image she’d taken at the hotel and not on the plane, because it’s a photo she’s taken of herself from above, laying on a bed in little more than than a set of black, lacy underthings that he _definitely_ hasn’t seen before and he _definitely_ can see right through. He’s thankful his mic is muted, lest the half cough, half chuckle draw unwanted attention from the others in the meeting. As irredeemably _gorgeous_ as she is, his wife has never been fluent in the art of seductive posing. So rather than try to, she embraces that fact, laying on her back like she’d just fallen on the bed with her head tilted to the side, expression mostly blank save for the tip of her tongue sticking out in a playful manner. 

Somehow, it just makes her that much sexier. And suddenly her last text suddenly has an entirely different connotation.

He tries to ignore it as much as he can. She _knows_ he’s at work, and he _knows_ she’s trying to rile him up for the fun of it, despite the fact there’s nothing either of them can do about it right now. Cruel of her, but not all that unexpected. This was one of her favorite games to play. Unfortunately for Felix, she was much better at it. 

[Felix 11:44am - That’s new. Surprised you had time to go shopping]

Redirect the conversation. Keep it neutral. Don’t tell her how sexy she is. Don’t tell her to be wearing it and nothing else when he gets home. Don’t tell her how he’s going to tear it off her body the moment he gets his hands on her.

And definitely don’t _think_ about any of these things, he tries to tell himself. But already he can tell his guard has been lowered, judging by the pleasant tightening in his gut. 

[Byleth 11:45am - nope. this was in the gift bags. came with a fidget spinner and a beer koozie from Fodlan University.]

Felix can’t help grinning at his phone like an idiot. Countless times she’d brightened his sour moods with her unique brand of humor. He thinks he’s safe for now as a result, and plays along, finding this conversation with his wife infinitely more interesting than company shareholders.

[Felix 11:46am - Please tell me it says FU on it]

[Byleth 11:47am - damn right.]

[Byleth 11:47am - which is exactly what I’m going to do when I see you.]

_Damn_ , not safe. He should have known better. She never let up so easily. He shouldn’t play along. He knows it will only get worse if he does. But what’s he supposed to do? _Not_ tell his wife how much he wants her to do just that? Pretend that he doesn’t want to drag her to bed and add to the collection of scuffs on the hardwood beneath it? 

[Felix 11:50am - Cute how you think you’ll be the one in charge.]

[Byleth 11:51am - don’t pretend you don’t like staring at me when I’m on top]

There is truth to that statement, but it didn’t inherently mean that she was in the dominant position. She had to fight to steal that from him. It didn’t matter if she was on top, straddling him while he’s buried deep in her heat. All it took was a firm grip of his calloused hands on the curve of her hips and a few pointedly powerful thrusts upward before he had her leaning back and gasping for the air that he robs from her with every movement. 

The tightness in his dress slacks pulls him out of his head and he realizes that he’s fallen right into her trap _yet again_ . She disguises her flirtatious taunts as playful goading, knowing that he’ll think about it, and it will ruin him. And ruin him it has, having him shift uncomfortably in his desk chair as he runs a hand up over his forehead and through his dark hair. _Damn that woman_. 

“-Felix? Can you handle that this week?”

Dimitri’s voice calling his name through the headset. He looks back at the monitor to see no one else is speaking, a grid of expectant faces waiting for his response to...something. Apparently, at some point they’d shifted the discussion to something relevant to him while he was distracted. It wasn’t like him to not pay at least minimal attention, and it _certainly_ wasn’t like him to _admit it_ if he failed. It’s a yes or no question. Fifty-fifty chance, and it involves him taking on a responsibility. Best to just go with the safer response. “No,” he grunts, unable to keep the frustration from his face. Dimitri quirks a brow, seemingly confused. Crap. What was it that he said no to?

But his prior expressions had not gone entirely unnoticed. Glenn wears a lopsided smirk on his face and Felix knows he’s been caught by his brother. “Really? You can’t do the monthly performance reviews that you do every month?” There’s clearly a teasing hint in his tone, but he isn’t entirely cruel. He deliberately repeats what Felix has missed to save him further embarrassment. Felix quickly recovers, “Of course not. I was being sarcastic because it’s a stupid question. If I do them every month, why wouldn’t I this month?” 

Such an attitude would never fly with any other workplace, but Dimitri simply gives a soft chuckle and shakes his head. “Fair enough.” The meeting continues a few minutes more without incident. He doesn’t dare look at his phone again until the call concludes and everyone has hung up.

Letting out a heavy exhale, Felix leans back with a soft _thud_ into the backrest of his seat as he all but tosses his headset on top of his keyboard. Picking up his phone again, he just gives a quick response.

[Felix 12:25pm - brat.]

[Byleth 12:26pm - : ) ]

The door to his office suddenly opens and Felix’s head whips upward with a mild scowl to see who barged in. He relaxes when he sees Glenn standing in the doorway, leaning in and holding onto the handle with a widely amused grin on his face. “Byleth?” he questions, as if he doesn’t already know the answer.

Felix huffs, but there’s a hint of a smile on his lips. “That obvious?”

“You are _not_ subtle, Felix,” he teases. “Plus you only smile at your phone if she’s texting you.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” he mutters, brushing it off as he moves to stand up, turning to grab his gym bag off the back of his chair in a pitiful attempt to hide the mild flush on his face. “Maybe if these meetings weren’t so fucking _boring_ I’d pay more attention.”

A bark of a laugh leaves his brother at that, head thrown back briefly with the action. “Yeah, right. Maybe you should ask your wife to teach you how to have a better poker face. I won’t be able to save your ass every time this happens.”

Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he strides over to the doorway and elbows his brother on the way out. “Shut up. It doesn’t happen that often.”

Glenn just laughs again as they head off to the gym for their lunch hour. “Sure, sure. Just buy my lunch today and we’ll call it even.”

“Why does everyone in my family want to be paid in _food_?”

\---

An hour had always been a tricky timeslot to squeeze in a workout, shower, and lunch, but over the years he and Glenn had mastered the time management that it involved. Thankfully there is a gym next door to make it doable. There’s a pleasant burn in his arms, the rolled-up sleeves of his button-down shirt feeling tighter than before around the base of his biceps from where the muscles swell. Unfortunately, the dopamine from the workout fades away quickly once he’s back in the corporate building, and it continues to disintegrate as he steps through the door to his office. It doesn’t matter all that much that it’s fairly large, or that the back wall is a solid window that looks out over the city from eight stories up. It’s still suffocating and heavy with the stress of his duties. Perhaps he’s a little entitled in that sense, but acknowledging that has never made it any better, so why bother? Felix tosses his gym back unceremoniously on the bench at the back corner of the room, ready to plop back into his desk chair to slog through an endless stream of spreadsheets and reports.

Until he hears the sudden _click_ of his office door closing softly behind him. He’d heard _no_ footsteps nearby, so how in the hell? Felix quickly spins around on his heel to find the source, a displeased look on his face, but it’s immediately wiped away when he sees the cause.

Byleth is standing in his office, back leaning against the wall with one arm extended out in front of the door she’d just closed behind him, her other hand buried in the pocket of her leather jacket, ankles crossed where she stands. He’s rendered silent as he stares, blinking in surprise. How the hell was she _here_? She was supposedly just on the plane still when they’d spoken an hour ago. Even if she’d texted him as she landed, she couldn’t have gotten from the luggage claim to the office in an hour. But his wife wasn’t one to ever lie to him either, even for a surprise like this.

Thinking back on the text messages, he realizes...she’d never _lied_. 

_Caught an earlier flight. On my way home._

_I’ll be landing before you get off work, Hapi’s picking me up._

_I boarded a while ago, so I’ll see you at home._

_Nope. This was in the gift bags._

Okay, just once. But he recognizes her dry sense of humor anywhere by now. How cheeky of her. Very on-brand, and she knows it judging by the crooked smile on her face. Tension disperses from his shoulders as he returns the look, idly twisting his watch around his wrist. “Heh. Well played, By.” How she got in here without anyone noticing is beyond him. Sure, beneath the jacket, she was uncharacteristically dressed in heels and pseudo-businesswear. But the grey blouse isn’t buttoned high enough to be work appropriate, nor is the black skirt that hugs at her hips quite long enough to pass a professional dress code. If this was her attempt to blend into the workforce as she snuck though, even if it did work, no one else had mint green hair. She stood out like a sore thumb.

As if any of that is his concern right now, really. He’s just glad to see her...Even if he has to refrain from _touching_ her the way he’d like to in this setting. Byleth pushes off the wall, sliding her jacket off her shoulders before tossing it on top of one of the file cabinets against the wall. “I was wondering if you would catch on or not,” she muses, striding over toward him. She stops in front of him, arms wrapping over his shoulders as she moves in to kiss him. His hands instinctively move to wrap around her lower back, kissing her back. _Ugh_ he hates that he has to work. His lunch break is already over, so it’s not like they can go elsewhere to get some privacy for a bit. Disgruntled by the reminder, he sighs when their lips part. “I’m stuck working for a few more hours. I have to get the reporting done before I can leave.” There wasn’t a large amount of it, he might be able to sneak out a little early if he gets it done fast enough. And now he certainly has the motivation to do so. But he also doesn’t want to send her away when he’s just gotten her back. Thankfully, no one generally bothers him at the end of a Friday, knowing that doing so is a surefire way to get chewed out if they say the wrong thing.

“I figured,” she says with a shrug, undeterred in the slightest. Moving around to the large L shaped desk, she takes a seat on the surface, positioned perfectly for conversation with him as he sits at the computer. Clearly making herself at home, she kicks off her shoes and lets them lay haphazardly on the floor. It draws a smile from him as he moves to take his seat. Spreadsheets would be a bit more tolerable if he can put half his focus into talking to her as he runs through them. 

“How’d your conference go?” he asks as he sits down again, pulling up the reports. He asks partly out of obligation, partly because he just wants to just hear her talk, even if the world of 300 level history courses does not interest him.

“Boring.” It’s all she says at first, and he huffs in amusement. If it was even boring for _her_ , that was certainly saying something. Her hands curl around the edge of the desk, leaning forward as she crosses one leg over the other. “I caught you in the middle of a meeting, didn’t I?”

He glances over at her, realizing she’s referring to the texts from earlier. Her expression is blank, but he can see that playful glint in her eyes. One he is all too familiar with. “You did. Glenn had to bail me out after I lost focus, you insufferable _tease_.” 

The corner of her lip pulls up at that, clearly satisfied with herself. Felix resists the urge to roll his eyes, but as his focus starts to move away from her, he catches sight of that tantalizing flash of ivory peeking through her shirt. Leaning forward as she is, her already abundant cleavage becomes all the more obvious. His head tells him he should look away before his pants get tight again, but then he notices something beneath her shirt peeking out.

“...You’re wearing it now, aren’t you?” He mutters. Insufferable tease did not even _begin_ to cover it. 

Her smirk grows a little wider. “Maybe.”

Felix just shakes his head. “Minx. You’re going to make it impossible for me to focus like this.” Well, focus on work, at least. He’s certainly _focused_ on exactly what he _shouldn’t_ be right now. The softness of her lips, the muscles in her thighs, the curve of her hips mere inches from his hands. The hand nearest her fidgets subtly as an attempt to keep it from grabbing her.

But it doesn’t go unnoticed. “I certainly could,” she fires back, voice as flat as ever. 

Trap. That’s a trap. He knows it. He can hear it on the edge of her tone. She’s challenging him. Because she knows that Felix does not turn down a challenge. 

“You won’t,” he states as he scans the lines of the report but only partially registers the data in it. It’s a risky move. Either he’s called her bluff, considering their current location. Or, he’s egged her on and he will pay for it. 

Her legs uncross, one slowly moving towards him as she presses the ball of her foot against his chest. Felix looks up in time to see her quirk her brow in a challenge. _Damn_ , it was the latter. But it’s too late now, her strong leg extending fully and pushing him back away from his desk, the wheels of his chair silently rolling across the commercial-grade carpet. 

_Fuck._

He watches dumbfounded as her hands move to the remaining buttons on her blouse, slowly undoing each one down to the waistline where the fabric is tucked into her skirt. Her gaze remains locked with his all the while, effectively holding him in place. Is she _actually_ stripping down in his office? He won’t deny midday fantasies when he just can’t look at another email where he instead thinks about bending her over his desk as she bites her lip to try and stay quiet with every thrust he sinks into her. They had never been anything more than passing thoughts. The very idea of it seemed like little more than a trope reserved for pornography and tv dramas. There’d been no point in asking himself _‘would he do it if he had the chance?’_ . But now that the implication is skirting along the edges of her actions...he’s not so sure that he _wouldn’t_.

“By?” It’s a subtle question. A question of _what are you doing?_ Of _are you teasing or are you serious?_ But even for her, this seemed a bit far for her usual playful antics. Not when her entire shirt is unbuttoned as she stands up from where she sits on his desk. The sliver of her exposed stomach grows wider the higher it goes, breasts barely contained by the thin, dark lace that holds them in place... _barely_ , considering the amount of movement that accompanied each of her footsteps towards him. A roll of her shoulder slips the shirt open further, one side now hanging over the side of her arm, fully exposing the dagger tattoo that spanned from her shoulder and across her chest. He always liked that tattoo...She’d had it before he ever met her. It had been one of the things that had drawn him to her, had told him just enough about her for him to be intrigued while revealing almost nothing about herself at all. 

And it draws closer as she approaches him, her hands moving to grip his shoulders before her lips meet his own. He welcomes the advance, kissing her back, even as she moves forward, lifting her knees into the sides of his seat to straddle his hips. The full weight of her sitting on his thighs just draws him in further, the press of her breasts against his chest, the way her skirt rides up even higher as her legs spread over him. 

_Damnit_ , she drives him crazy. In the best of ways, even at the worst of times. The responsible thing to do would be to tell her no. To tell her they need to wait until they get home (or at _least_ out of the building). It’s a tricky and precarious situation to do anything here, the walls muffle sounds but do not stop them entirely. The window behind him is high up and mirrored on the other side, but it’s wide and the other buildings are not _that_ far away. The glass pane in the door to his office is thickly frosted, but the door is not _locked_. It’s incredibly risky. 

But it’s also incredibly _sexy_.

Byleth bites his bottom lip, tugging on it as she pulls back slowly, giving him bedroom eyes that make it clear she is _not_ just teasing him. And it does him in. Hands fly to her hips, gripping fiercely and dragging her in even closer until she’s practically straddling his waist. A pleased gasp is all that leaves her as she feels the solid pressure against the space between her thighs, the fabric of her skirt sliding back all the way during the short journey, now rumpled up around her waist. She responds eagerly, opening her mouth against his to deepen the kiss, tongue sneaking past his lips to meet his own. Felix’s hands slide away from her hips and down to her bare thighs, squeezing the muscles as he pushes his hands back up, slowly and deliberately up under the short length of her skirt that still covers her hips. Byleth’s fingers run up through his hair, the other hand sliding down around his jaw with a heated passion as the kiss turns messier, robbing both of them of their breath. He grunts as he feels her begin to roll her hips into him, grinding against his rapidly hardening length with slow, firm motions. His blood is heating quicker, desire far outweighing his sense of responsibility in that moment. He hasn’t seen her in a week, barely had time to talk to her. Perhaps it’s weakness that makes him putty in her hands, but he doesn’t fucking _care_. All he cares about is the smell of her hair as his lips trail over her jaw and to her neck, the feeling of friction against his loins egging him on, the way her breaths leave in short gasps when her head rolls back. She exposes more of her throat for him to adorn with bite marks and soothe them with his tongue, and his hands reach around to grip her ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh.

That’s it. He throws caution to the wind. A man possessed, he stands up, keeping her in position all the while as he holds her up by the back of her thighs. A few steps forward and he sits her down on the surface of his desk, practically having to wrench himself from her arms as he pulls back. She blinks up at him, face flushed and chest heaving as she stares, for a moment looking concerned. As if she’s pushed too far and made a mistake. Felix does not leave her to wonder long. Only a moment later, he pulls her forward and turns her around. Stepping up behind her, he presses against the space between her legs again, arms wrapping around her waist as he leans forward, bending her forward. One hand slips behind the satin of her shirt, fingers slipping under the delicate lace bra to push the fabric aside before he grips her breast harder, kneading it as he squeezes the sensitive peak between the V of his fingers. Another heady gasp leaves her, bordering on a whimper of need as he continues to tease her, leaning forward so that his lips brush against her ear. His voice is low and husky when he whispers to her, desire thick in his tone. 

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to bend you over my desk when I take you~” he can’t quite help the almost sinister grin that pulls to his face as he feels her shudder at his words. “I wonder...can you stay quiet while I do?” 

He wants to pay her back, though. All that time she’d spent today riling him up...Now it was his turn. As the hand on her breast moves to fondle her other, his free hand slides up the side of her leg and under her skirt. Fingertips drag across her skin as they snake around the front of her hips, tantalizingly slow as they slip lower and lower down her flesh. His wife’s breathing is growing less steady with each inch he proceeds, her fingers curling on the desk where her hands press against the wood to hold herself up. Felix slips past the meager barrier of her panties, moving further into the heat of her legs and feeling the slickness that’s already formed there. He lets out a low growl into her neck as he slips two fingers inside her with little warning. Byleth moans, breath hitching perhaps just a _bit_ too loudly. Leaving his fingers still as they rest inside her, his other hand slides up the skin of her chest and neck before it wraps in front of her mouth to muffle any sounds she might make.

“I said _quiet_ ,” he teases her in his authoritative voice. He can feel her grin against his hand, her hips attempting to grind against his other. He thrusts forward just slightly, pressing her thighs harder against the edge of the desk to hold her still before he curls his fingers inside her. The hot rush of her breath fills his hand as she exhales, and builds up more as he begins to slide his fingers in and out, fingering her slowly at first before gradually picking up the pace. Time is a luxury here, he knows, so he doesn’t intend to drag the foreplay out long. He’s learned his wife’s body well over the years, knows exactly which motions in which places can drive her to peak the fastest, and he takes full advantage of that here. He can tell she’s struggling to stay silent, even with his hand muffling her, but after enough fingering coupled with the teasing of his thumb against her clit, he knows exactly when she’s passed the edge. Her legs tremble where they’re spread, her body leans further forward as she lowers herself onto her forearms for support. The slick of her orgasm coats his fingers, he knows she’s more than wet enough to take him easily, which is what they would need in this precarious locale. Byleth’s body goes nearly limp for a moment, trying to steady her lungs as he pulls his fingers out of her and moves his other hand around to the back of her neck. 

Felix waits until she’s turned to look over her shoulder at him to pop his coated fingers into his mouth, sliding them out slowly as he savors her, orange gaze boring into her own all the while. As he does, she smirks again, reaching behind herself to grab at his belt, expertly undoing it before moving to the fastening on his pants. _Eager_ , he thinks, pushing gently against the back of her neck to coax her down until her chest is flat against the desk. But before she can get past the barrier of his boxers, before he can press her down into the smooth wood, there’s a loud knock at the door.

The both of them jolt, attention whipping up to the entrance of the office, a silhouette outside it that is accompanied by a muffled voice that calls out. “Hey Felix, you got a sec?”

Immediately they both back up, Felix making a quick motion for her to get under the desk. It would be faster than trying to redress themselves. He kicks her shoes aside so that they’re hidden behind a file cabinet, no one would notice unless they moved to the back of the room. As Byleth hides under his desk, obscured from view thanks to the back being a solid slab rather than open-air, Felix moves back into his chair, scooting it forward until he’s at his computer the way he’d normally be, undone belt and zipper concealed beneath the surface.

“ _What_?” he barks, agitation hardly feigned. He’s had to spread his knees out to the side in an attempt to not smack his wife in the face with one of them, he can’t exactly see where she is down there. 

The door opens to reveal that it’s just Sylvain. Felix breathes an internal sigh of relief. At least if he’d barged in, he probably would have just given an insufferable wink and left. But he’d rather avoid that if he can, particularly since the red-head already looks rather smug. “Hey Fe, heard your wife’s comin’ home early. You blasting through those reports?”

Felix scowls. “I _was_ , but that’s hard to do when I’m being _interrupted_.” 

Sylvain just laughs, and Felix is about to demand what he wants when he’s suddenly frozen in place. He feels something warm slip beneath the fabric over his crotch, wrapping firmly around his length. 

_She wouldn’t…_

“Calm down, Fe. I’m not here to make you take longer. I was gonna offer to take care of a few for you so you could clock out earlier and pick her up.” Kind as the offer is, Felix has trouble responding right away, far too focused on keeping a straight face. Glenn had already commented he was terrible at it earlier, now he _really_ needs to make sure he maintains one.

Particularly when the sensation morphs from the dry warmth of her fingers to the wet, heat of her _mouth_ . It takes every _ounce_ of effort in his body _not_ to gasp right then and there. 

“ _No_ ,” he responds harshly, sounding a bit more strangled than he wanted to. “Hapi’s picking her up-” He wouldn’t take up that offer on a normal day, Felix was never one to have others do his work for him, regardless of the reason. Sylvain _knows_ that. Felix just needs him to _go away_ . He can’t tell Byleth to _knock it off_ without giving away that she’s here, so he settles for lifting a foot, pressing the bottom of his shoe against her thigh and pushing, a subtle warning that she is being utterly _reckless_. 

But whatever potency that gesture had is overpowered by the way his cock twitches in response to the way her tongue slides against it, a gentle yet powerful sucking sensation threatening to make him blow their cover. Felix’s hand clenches where it rests on the desk, the other gripping painfully at the computer mouse.

“Aw, come on, Fe. I’m trying to do you a favor here. I know you miss her~” There’s something about the way he holds eye contact with Felix that makes him suspicious, something about the way Sylvain casually leans against the door frame with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. “Even if you don’t have to pick her up, I figured you’d want to get home earlier to see her.”

Damnit, it’s getting harder to focus. Only half of what Sylvain says to him is even registering. Felix is too fixated on trying to ignore the building pleasure in his core as Byleth works him beneath the desk. “ _No_ , Sylvain. I can _DO_ it.” 

_Fuck_ , his voice had fluctuation too much in that sentence, an involuntary reaction as she’s been drawing him closer and closer to climax. Just as he’s learned her body, she’s learned his own. She knows exactly how to get him off, and she was unabashed about it.

Far more unabashed than he’d ever expected. He doesn’t know whether to worship her or kill her.

Sylvain’s brow quirks at the strange change of pitch in Felix’s voice. But somehow still looks amused more than concerned as he speaks. “You alright there, Felix? You look a little sweaty.” 

Fuck, but he is sweating, isn’t he? No doubt red-faced as well. He needs Sylvain out _now_ , because pushing his heel further into Byleth thigh doesn’t prompt her to stop, just to do a long, slow drag along the length of him, one that threatens to end him right there. His clenched fist smacks against the desk in ill-contained frustration. “It’s from the _gym_ . I’m _fine_ . Just _leave_ so I can get some work done.” 

Sylvain’s hands move up in a defensive gesture, palms up as if Felix’s words were deadly projectiles. “Whoah, whoah, alright. Fine, I’m goin’. Turning to leave, he pauses, gaze falling on something off to the side. Felix is barely coherent enough to realize it...but then he sees it.

 _Byleth’s jacket_. 

If Felix wasn’t flushed enough before, he certainly is now, catching the tail-end of Sylvain’s shit-eating grin just before he turns to leave again. Giving a casual wave over his shoulder, he throws back a teasing, “Have fun you two~” before he shuts the door behind him on his way out. 

He wants to be mad, but he doesn’t get the chance. Sylvain’s disappearance causes the tension and restraint to leave him, and it’s no match for the pent up ecstasy Byleth has drawn out of him. He succumbs to the orgasm, burying his teeth into his arm as he leans forward on the desk, arm crashing into the keyboard and leaving a string of nonsensical gibberish in one of the cells of the spreadsheet. A few pulses below empty him of the week’s worth of release, before she pulls her mouth away from him, the chill of the air a sudden shock. Past the heady fog that has him so breathless, his teeth release his own arm, and he’s surprised that she took him to orgasm that way. Normally she wasn’t one to have him finish in her mouth. He’d never minded, but he’s not unhappy with her making an exception so he doesn’t have to explain suspicious stains on the carpet beneath his desk.

Mostly recovered, his hands smack the edge of his desk and grab, pushing himself back so he can glare down at her just as she spits his cum into her open palm. When she looks up, she’s just wearing a smirk that could rival the one Sylvain had worn on his way out. 

“You think you’re real cute, don’t you?” Felix grumbles, some incomprehensible mix of irritated, aroused, and pleased that he can’t seem to wrap his head around. He runs a hand up through his hair, the sweat of his brow clinging to his palm as it goes. “ _Fuck_ , he _knows_ . He saw your jacket, By.” While Felix isn’t worried about Sylvain reporting him or anything, but it was still _exasperating._

Byleth just chuckles, entirely unconcerned as she gives a shrug, shuffling out from under the desk, though still on her knees. “Oh, he knew from the beginning, he was just fucking with you.” 

Felix gives her an incredulous look at that. “ _What?_ How can you possibly know that?”

She smiles at him, sweetly, but still with a hint of mischief. “Who do you think smuggled me into your office? Besides, someone had to watch the door. He agreed under the condition he could scare the shit out of you.” 

He blinks at her, disbelieving at first. But then it dawns on him how much more sense that made. Byleth, for all her risky (and sometimes risque) nature, would never so blatantly put his job at risk. Though he doubts Dimitri would have fired him, it still would have been a very _awkward_ meeting with the HR department at best. He exhales, a sound slightly reminiscent of an exhausted chuckle. 

“ _Damnit_ , woman. You’re going to be the absolute death of me.” 

She seems to take pride in that. “You knew that when you married me.” She sits back on her heels, holding up her palm still full of his release. “Now give me something to dump this in, I’m tired of holding it.” 

Unamused by her demand after everything that had just happened, he decides that perhaps he should pay her back now a bit. Teach her a lesson about giving him heart failure. Quick reflexes and the element of surprise work in his favor, and he’s able to grab the back of that hand, pushing it up quickly to smack her palm against her own cheek with a satisfying splash. 

The look on her face is absolutely priceless, one of absolute shock and mild revulsion as she slowly draws her hand away. It’s so hard not to laugh at her, but the wicked grin on his face gets across the same message. Green eyes dart from her now coated hand to his face and her brows knit together. It’s so hard to find her at all threatening with cum dripping down her cheek and chin, however, considering how it got there. “You’re _dead_.” She warns him. 

“I’m _terrified_ ,” he taunts, daring her to do something about it.

She lunges at him, but despite her threat, _killing_ each other is far from what fills the next half hour of his shift.


End file.
